Hear you me
by JORI4EVER
Summary: Jade West esta cansada de ciertos rumores que corren en HA... es por eso que toma la decisión de citar a Vega al Nozu, la gótica no entiende porque Tori hizo lo que hizo, ¿será capaz de confesar todo lo que siente? o ¿le ganara el miedo y dejara pasar la oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí les traigo esta nueva historia que solo constara de 2 capítulos... osea sera un double-shot:) **

**Esta historia esta dedicada a mi preciada lectora Selene Cruxe como regalo de cumpleaños y por no actualizar el viernes como le prometí:)**

**Espero y sea de su agrado, el próximo domingo subiré el último cap:) Sin mas espero y lo disfruten :P**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Dan y a Nickelodeon :P**

* * *

Yo Jade West vengo cada día a visitar a Tori Vega que ha estado inconsciente durante casi 2 semanas y cada vez que vengo no puedo evitar preguntarme_: ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto? ¿Por qué ella se arriesgó así por mí? ¿Por qué no despertaba? ¿Y por qué no podía sacarme su nombre de mi mente? Tori Vega, Victoria Vega… ¿Por qué me siento tan mal al verla en esa cama de hospital? ¿Por qué no fui yo en lugar de ella? ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir antes de que ese maldito accidente pasara?_

Así es al parecer esto era una maldita broma, y lo peor es que extrañaba mucho a esa chica de piel morena y ojos café claro que tanto me encantaban, _yo me había enamorado de ella hace un par de tiempo pero no diría nada, porque sé que Vega no me veía de esa manera y para no lastimarme a mí, la humillaba, la trataba mal para alejarla por el bien de ambas y ella parecía no entender pues cada vez se acercaba más y siempre era tan amable… la odio por eso, pero la amo mucho más por su forma de ser. Pero, ¿Por qué demonios no despierta?, casi nunca había llorado pero a veces verla ahí conectada a todos esos cables hacen que mi corazón se quiebre y no pueda contenerme._

-Por favor Vega abre los ojos de una maldita vez.- decía otra vez… ya que cada que me iba a ir del hospital le repetía esas palabras con la esperanza de que me escuchara.

La escuela ya no era la misma, yo si casi no hablaba ahora menos, los chicos se preocupaban por mí, excepto Beck, el me culpaba de lo sucedido y ¿Quién no?, yo también lo hacía.

***Flash Back***

Me dirigía a un lugar donde había citado a Vega ya que empezaba a ver rumores de que ella salía con Beck a pesar de haber terminado, quería oírlo de ella, a la última hora no iba a ir porque mi moto fue confiscada por mi padre y mi auto se encontraba descompuesto además de que el clima amenazaba con llover, pero ya la había citado ¿no? no podía dejarla así como si nada, así que tome un taxi y fui al Nozu.

-Vaya que puntual Vega.- dije sarcásticamente, ya que había llegado 15 minutos tarde.

-Perdón pero es que Trina no quería traerme, ¿Por qué me citaste aquí Jade?- pregunto tomando asiento.

-Pues es una cosa que he estado escuchando en HA.- hable mientras la miraba fijamente y ella solo ponía cara como de estar recordando algo.

-Pues la verdad no entiendo de lo que hablas, yo no he escuchado nada.- hablo en modo inocente como siempre.

-No te hagas Vega tu sabes muy bien que es, y solo quiero que me digas si es cierto o no.- mencione molesta.

-Es que Jade, yo en verdad no entiendo que quieres dec…- no termino por que la interrumpí inmediatamente.

-¿Sales con Beck sí o no?- pregunte con un tono de voz alto y ella se quedó callada.

-Oh solo era eso.- dijo riendo.

-No es nada de risa Vega.- rugí.- Solo dime sí, sí o no, eso es todo.- dije algo más tranquila.

-No estamos saliendo Jade, es solo que él me pidió ayuda en un proyecto y por eso he pasado mucho tiempo con él, ¿acaso aun sientes algo por Beck?- pregunto algo intranquila y yo no supe el por qué.

-No digas tonterías, como sea solo quería saber eso.- termine y me levante de la mesa.

-Espera.- hablo Tori.- ¿No cenaremos de perdido?-pregunto apuntando al menú.

-No.- conteste rápidamente pero al ver su cara anexe.- No puedo Vega, he venido en taxi hasta acá y debo irme antes de que empiece a llover.

-¿En serio?- dijo sorprendida.- Yo esperaba… bueno… esperaba que tú me llevaras a mi casa.- termino riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Y por qué tendría yo que llevarte a tu casa?- pregunte algo irritada porque ya había comenzado a llover a fuera.

-Porque tú me invitaste.- dijo en un tono algo molesto.- Y la razón por la que me invitaste fue algo tonta, ¿no crees?, pudiste simplemente preguntarme en la escuela.

-No empezare a discutir contigo sabes.- hable mientras me retiraba del lugar, ciertamente era estúpido citar a Vega por algo tan infantil, solo que no soportaría que ella estuviera saliendo con Beck y sé que él no es una mala partida para Tori, se nota el interés que él tiene en ella. Había ido metida en mis pensamientos que no vi que ella estaba siguiéndome.

-¿Por qué me sigues?- le hable mientras ambas nos mojábamos en la lluvia.

-Para tomar juntas el taxi.- _¿Por qué diablos siempre tiene que estar sonriendo?_

-Claro que no, tú te vas en uno y yo en otro.- hable con frialdad, se escuchó un trueno y Tori me abrazo de la nada.- ¿Qué crees que haces?- grite molesta pero la verdad es que me sentía nerviosa de que estuviera tan cerca de mí.

-Lo siento es que tengo algo de miedo.- dijo separándose lentamente de mí.

La lluvia caía fuertemente y ningún maldito taxi pasaba, miraba como Vega estaba temblando del frío. Se oían los truenos fuertemente, cayo un rayo muy cerca del lugar e hizo que toda la maldita electricidad del barrio se fuera.

-Perfecto.- mencione sarcásticamente.- Lo que faltaba.

-Oye Jade, ahora que estamos aquí quiero decirte algo importante.- hablo Tori de repente.

-No sé si sea el momento adecuando Vega.- hable con frialdad, tal vez y me confesaría que quiere andar con Beck.

-Pero es que si no lo digo ahora tal vez no lo pueda decir después.- volvió a insistir y yo no estaba lista para eso.

-Ahora no Vega hay que pensar cómo llegar a nuestras respectivas casas.- quise cambiar el rumbo de la plática.

-Pero Jade.- menciono con insistencia.

-Ya dije que NO.- grite fuertemente y en ese momento otro rayo cayó pero esta vez sobre el anuncio que estaba encima de nosotras, yo me quede parada y solo escuche el grito de Vega.

-Jadee cuidado.- y con la oscuridad rodeándonos solo pude sentir como era empujada y un estruendoso sonido se escuchó. Fue por un par de segundos y cuando abrí los ojos me sentía algo mareada y me dolía mi brazo.

-Vega.- grite al ver todos los pedazos del gran letrero que había caído, entonces note como una gran parte estaban arriba de ella.- Vega.- grite preocupada y corrí hacia ella.

-Tori despierta.- mencione ya cuando estaba a su lado y trataba de quitar esa cosa de encima, acaso ella me había empujado.- ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?- gritaba mientras trataba de ayudarla. A los pocos momentos llegaba la ambulancia, al parecer ella no era la única herida, con ese rayo y ese anuncio cayéndose, algunos conductores perdieron el control.

Tori recibió un gran daño en la cabeza y había entrado a operación, además de algunas costillas rotas y muchos moretones. Y yo solo salí con un estúpido brazo fracturado. ¿Por qué hizo eso? Era lo único que rondaba mi cabeza.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Cada que dormía no podía evitar soñar con ese accidente, si yo no la hubiera citado por algo tan estúpido, si nos hubiéramos quedado a cenar o incluso si hubiera aceptado el irme en el mismo taxi que ella. Diablos ¿Por qué no fui yo?

Debo ir nuevamente a HA, no quiero pero debo ir y saliendo iré a visitar a Tori.

-Buen día.- saludó André apenas llegue.

-Hola.- le respondí desanimadamente.

-Vamos Jade ánimo, es un lindo día no crees, es viernes, fin de semana, ¿Por qué no salimos para que te distraigas?- dijo un poco feliz.

-No tengo ganas, además iré a visitar a Tori en la hora de la tarde y pasare la noche ahí, oí que sus padres tuvieron que salir y no confió en su hermana.- hable encogiéndome de hombros, a André ya le había dicho la verdad, no podía ocultarlo más y es el único que me ha visto llorar tantas veces desde el accidente.

-Holis.- se escuchó la voz de Cat y con ella venia Robbie.

-Hola.- dijo André mientras yo solo asentía en modo de saludo.

-¿De qué hablan chicos?- pregunto Cat.

-Le decía a Jade que saliéramos para que se distrajera pero he fracasado.- habló André de forma graciosa.

-Creo que es una buena idea, porque no salimos Jade.- ahora fue Robbie el que habló.

-Ya le dije a André que tengo planes.- hable con una media sonrisa.

-Oh con que planeando salir chicos.- resonó la voz de Beck.- Qué rápido olvidan a su amiga- menciono con acidez.

-Tranquilo Beck, no es lo que tú crees solo queremos que Jade se distraiga un poco.- dijo Robbie.

-Pues no se merece eso.- volvió a decir.

-Oh, vamos Beck, Jade no tiene la culpa de lo que paso fue un accidente además ella ya nos ha rechazado, ira a pasar el fin al hospital con Tori.- hablo André algo molesto, _la verdad me sorprendía el apoyo que me daba en estos momentos y como Cat y Robbie se preocupaban tanto por mí, es como si supieran algo que yo no… ya que ellos no me reprochaban o me habían culpado por el accidente y hacían que yo pasara más tiempo con ella en el hospital que Beck._

-¿Y crees que visitándola todos los días disminuirá tu culpa?- pregunto Beck sarcástico.

-Claro que NO.- grite, él ya me estaba hartando.- Voy por que quiero.

-Pero si tu odias a Tori, ¿no?- me contesto.- Que haces visitándola si tú la hacías sufrir, la humillabas y muchas cosas más, escúchame West no dejare que la lastimes.- dijo amenazándome con un dedo.- Además no creo que Tori quiera estar cerca de ti por la forma en la que la tratas.- _sus últimas palabras me dolieron pero no podía evitar pensar que tenía toda la razón y pensar que lo hacía porque pensaba que le gustaba ese idiota, yo solo pude permanecer callada, cuando una voz le contesto a Beck._

-Vaya Beck y pensar que yo quería andar contigo.- sonó la voz de Trina.- No creo que Tori no quiera pasar tiempo a lado de Jade, cosa que no me agrada por como la tratas.- dijo dirigiéndose a mí pero ella siguió hablando.- Pero si fuera así como tú dices, ¿Por qué ella la ayuda siempre? Yo sé que Tori la considera su amiga, por dios soy su hermana mayor se muchas cosas sobre ella que ni ella misma sabe.- _cada cosa que había dicho la hermana de Tori me sorprendía y sorprendió a todos_.- Y la razón por la que Tori paso mucho tiempo a lado tuyo no fue para ayudarte en tu estúpido proyecto.- dijo entre risas.

-Claro que sí, ella me dijo que aceptada.- contesto Beck enojado.

-Tonto, yo se lo pedí, quería que investigara tus gustos y esas cosas, ella no quería porque habría gente que lo podría malinterpretar, pero como le insistí acepto pero ahora veo que fue una pérdida de tiempo.- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.- Por cierto Beck no quiero que vuelvas a visitar a mi hermana.- sin más se retiró.

-No puedes hacer eso.- le grito pero Trina siguió su camino, luego se dirigió hacia a mi.- TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA.- me grito enfurecido y se fue de ahí.

Todos nos quedamos callados y decidimos mejor irnos a clases, nadie toco el tema de lo que había dicho Trina y la discusión que había mantenido con Beck, y por alguna extraña razón me alegraba que Trina ya no le diera permiso a Beck de visitarla y eso no es todo, vi cómo se secreteaban André, Robbie e incluso Cat y cada que les preguntaba no me decían nada.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, a la salida me despedí de los chicos y ellos me dijeron que me irían hacer compañía mañana en la noche.

-Bien Jade nos vemos mañana.- dijo André mientras se despedía de los demás.

-Hay que ir a comprarle más flores a Tori.- sugirió Cat.

-Claro mañana le llevaremos.- hablo Robbie.- ¿Tu que compraras Jade?- me pregunto.

-No lose, no sé qué cosas le gustan a Vega.- dije tratando de quitar importancia al asunto, ya que me di cuenta que casi toda la mañana le había dicho Tori enfrente de todos.

-Oh, vamos Jade dile Tori eso le alegrara cuando despierte.- dijo André sonriendo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- y me retire con rumbo para mi casa.

Descanse un rato y me puse a pensar que cosas le gustaban a Tori pero nada se venía a mi mente.

No se me ocurrió nada, bueno aún tenía un día para poner mi regalo junto con André y los demás así que decidí meterme a bañar y alistar una pequeña maleta con algunas cosas, termine y salí con rumbo al hospital. Llegando Trina se encontraba ahí.

-Jade, si viniste siempre, pensé que no vendrías cuando no te vi en la hora de visita de la tarde.- dijo sorprendida.

-Bueno no vine a esa hora porque planeaba quedarme el fin de semana con tu hermana, claro si no te molesta.- hable tranquilamente.

-Oh claro que no me molesta y me darías un respiro.- hablo sinceramente.- Mis padres se han ido desde hace 3 días y he estado quedándome aquí desde el miércoles y estoy agotada, pues de aquí a la escuela, de la escuela aquí, ir por ropa, la tarea y cosas así, no sabes cómo me ayudas viniendo diario.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ocasionar esto.- hable mientras miraba hacia la dirección de Tori.

-Sabes que nadie te culpa Jade.

-Beck.- dije susurrando.

-Bueno nadie aparte de él y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué no me has insultado al entrar?- menciono riendo un poco.- No me digas que la gran y temible Jade West se ha ablandado.

-No es eso.- hable a la defensiva, en verdad sentí un golpe bajo a mi orgullo.- Es solo que toda esta maldita situación, no me tiene concentrada, además he pensado en mi actitud y acciones desde ese día.

-En verdad solo es eso.- dijo Trina encarando una ceja.

-No sé qué quieras decir, pero esto es culpa de tu hermana, yo no era así y ella llega y cambia mi manera de ver las cosas y arrgh no sé cómo explicarlo.- digo sinceramente sintiéndome frustrada.

-Woow no sabía que alguien se pudiera enamorar así de mi hermanita.- hablo Trina riendo descaradamente.

-Cierra el pico Trina.- dije lo más molesta posible.

-Vaya que humor te cargas no sé cómo Tori se pudo fijar en ti.- menciono con el mismo tono que el mío.

-¿Qué dijiste Trina?- pregunte incrédula. Era verdad lo que acaba de escuchar, lo que dijo Trina será cierto.

-Nada.- y salió corriendo de la habitación dejándome con la duda.

_Estuve varios minutos observando la puerta por la que Trina había salido, no lo podía creer, tal vez lo dijo solo para fastidiarme. Mejor me olvide del tema, me acerque a la cama donde estaba Vega y acerque una silla y me senté. Y como siempre hacia me ponía a contarle como estuvo mi día y el de los demás, que me perdonara por ese estúpido accidente._

_Cat me había contado que las personas que están en esa situación pueden escucharte y que le ayuda en su estimulación, pero vamos es Cat dice muchas cosas raras pero aquí me tenían contándole todo a ella. Tal vez, solo tal vez Cat tenía razón. Si me dijeran hace 1 año que yo estaría en esta situación, dejando de intimidar gente y hablarle bien a Tori no les creería o hasta los golpearía por pensar en eso. Pero no, aquí estoy mostrando mi lado sensible a una persona que tal vez no pueda escucharme._

-Bien Vega y eso fue lo que ocurrió hoy, puedes creer lo idiota que puede ser Beck a veces, pero sé que lo consideras tu amigo, dime ¿cuando llegues a despertar me odiarías por lo que paso y te irías con él?, ¿o aun quisieras ser amiga mía?- pero obviamente no iba a tener una respuesta a eso, chequé la hora y ya eran las 9:30 de la noche, acomode un poco su almohada y cheque que no estuviera sudada, la tape mejor, después de eso prendí mi computadora y me puse a escuchar música, no mi música si no la que le gusta a Vega.

_¿Dios cuando me había vuelto ridículamente vulnerable y dulce? Estuve así unas horas, apague la computadora, como estaba sentada a lado de su cama, recosté mi cabeza en la orilla y tome la mano de Vega entre la mía y me quede profundamente dormida._

_**xxx**_

Un muchacho iba llegando al hospital, con unas lindas flores y una carta en mano… subió por el ascensor y llego a la habitación y se sorprendió al ver la tierna escena que se presentaba.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver a su amiga Jade dormida a un lado de la cama de su mejor amiga Tori y tomándole la mano.

Se escucharon ruidos detrás de él y se giró rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba, cuando vio que solo eran Cat y Robbie, les hizo señas para que se acercaran en silencio. Ambos vieron la escena y se les hizo igual de tierna que a su amigo el músico. La pelirroja se acercó a ellas, saco su cámara y les tomo una foto.

_**xxx**_

_Estaba cómodamente dormida cuando escuche voces y después el sonido de una cámara acompañado de un flash. Abrí inmediatamente mis ojos._

-¿Pero qué demonios?- dije al ver a los chicos sonriendo de oreja a oreja y a Cat con cámara en mano.

-Buen día Jade.- dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo mientras me observaban detenidamente, luego me di cuenta como había dormido anoche y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco e inmediatamente me levante.

-¿Que hacen aquí tan temprano?- pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Pues queríamos ver si nos acompañabas a comprar nuevas cosas para Tori.- hablo Robbie.

-No sé, no quiero que ella se quede sola.- dije mientras acomodaba un poco algunas cosas y vi como Cat está sentada acariciando el cabello de Vega.

-Claro que no estará sola, para eso estoy yo.- menciono Trina entrando a la habitación.- Oh chicos si van a comprar tráiganme algo no sean malos, ¿Si?, la comida de aquí es un asco.- dijo mientras hacia una cara chistosa.

-No seas acoplada Trina.- dije fingiendo molestia.

-Veo que Jade West vuelve hacer la misma.- decía mientras reía.

-¿De qué habla Trina?- pregunto André confundido.

-De nada que les interese, bueno si vamos a ir, vámonos ahora.- hable mientras salía de la habitación.

_Llegamos al centro comercial y Cat se dirigió inmediatamente a ese lugar donde venden arreglos y cosas así, la verdad Tori ya había recibido muchos regalos de ese tipo, el primer día yo también le regale un ramo, la razón por la que venimos es porque las otras ya se han marchitado y ellos quieren que cuando ella despierte mire muchos arreglos y cosas de las personas que la quieren y yo no me puedo quedar atrás pero no quiero regalarle más flores, ¿Qué es lo que le podría regalar?, en el aparador vi unas margaritas y recordé la ocasión que le dieron el protagónico de la Marinerita Susie y yo le mande unas, en cierta manera me gustó la idea de mandarle flores aunque hubiera sido por esa tontería._

Yo me salí de esa tienda no hallaba nada interesante o que llamara mi atención, André me siguió.

-Hey Jade, ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto mientras se acercaba.

-Voy a buscarle algo a Vega, en esa tienda no hay nada que me haya gustado.- le conteste mientras seguía andando.

-Ya te dije que le digas Tori, eso le alegrara y no necesitaras regalo alguno.- menciono mientras él iba detrás de mí.

-Basta André, deja de decirme eso, sé que a ella no le intereso, ¿Cómo puede querer a alguien que le ha hecho la vida imposible desde el inicio?- me voltee seria.- Además sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad.- solté un suspiro frustrada.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- me miro confundido.-Vamos Jade, yo sé que Tori te aprecia mucho.- y el seguía insistiendo.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?- le pregunte fastidiada, el abrió la boca como a punto de decir algo pero inmediatamente la cerro, yo arquee una ceja y seguí.- Dejemos esto por hoy, ¿sí?, ve con Cat y Robbie y asegúrate de que no hayan exagerado.- y seguí sobre mis pasos.

-Pero, ¿no necesitaras ayuda?- hablo antes de seguir mientras apuntaba mi brazo enyesado.

-Yo puedo.- le conteste emprendiendo de nuevo la ruta.

Fui a una tienda donde venden cosas de arte, compre algunas pinturas, pinceles y un papel especial para eso, ya sé que hacerle a Vega.

Ya veníamos de regreso al hospital, Robbie le compró un lindo ramo de rosas, Cat un enorme oso color café y André un globo enorme que tenía escrito "Mejórate pronto", ellos me preguntaron que compré y solo les dije un… Que les importa.

-Bien, ¿Qué me trajeron?- pregunto Trina cuando estábamos dentro de la habitación.

-Ten.- le lance una bolsa de papel con una hamburguesa y papas fritas.

-Gracias.- dijo mientras salía de la habitación para dirigirse a la pequeña cafetería del hospital.

Estuvimos hablando un rato después de eso André me llevo a mi casa a que me bañara y cambiara antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Cuando regrese Cat y Robbie estaban por irse, ya que tenían cosas que hacer.

-Hey chicos, ¿les puedo dejar a Tori un rato?- pregunto.- Es que tengo unas cosas que hacer y…- no la deje continuar.

-Está bien.- hablo André.- Yo me quedare un rato más.

-Muchas gracias chicos.- dijo a punto de salir.

-Trina.- la detuve.- Si quieres ven hasta mañana, ya es algo tarde y eso, yo me quedare nuevamente con tu hermana.- mientras hablaba estaba en dirección hacia Tori, así que ninguno de los dos pudo ver mi sonrojo.

-Oh, Jade West es tan amable.- dijo burlonamente antes de salir de la habitación. Diablos un poco más rápido y le habría dado con el envase de refresco.

Nada más se oía la risa de André.

-No puedo creerlo, es cierto lo que dice Trina.- decía mientras sostenía su estómago.

-Quieres que te encaje mis tijeras favoritas.- dije en tono algo molesto pero algo divertida.- Diablos me he vuelto blanda.- murmure bajo, después sentí un abrazo.

-Está bien Jade, eso es bueno, la verdad ya sabía yo que no eres una persona tan mala, todos tenemos nuestro lado bueno y tú lo has sacado por una persona, la cual te importa mucho.- escucharlo hizo que me relajara.

-No, siento que es muy patético esto, es mostrar mi debilidad.- decía molesta conmigo misma.

-Yo lo miro como una virtud, no todos son capaces de demostrar lo que sienten.- seguimos platicando un rato más de otros temas hasta que se tuvo que ir.

_Apenas se fue André y saque las cosas que había comprado, le haría un sencillo pero lindo dibujo a Tori y lo colgaría en la pared de enfrente de su cama._

_Termine de hacerlo y lo colgué con algo de dificultad por mi brazo lastimado, lo bueno que fue el izquierdo y no el derecho. Cuando termine eran las 2 de la mañana, así que como ayer acerque una silla a la cama de Vega. Me la pase observándola un tiempo, se miraba tan linda, tan indefensa, y fue ahí cuando me dije a mi misma que compensaría todo lo que le había hecho y no dejaría que nadie la lastimara, me convertiría en su mejor amiga ya que sé que ella no me miraba del mismo modo, claro si ella aun quiere ser amiga mía. Mi vista viajo a sus labios, y si pasaba como en las películas, ¿y con un beso despertaba?... me fui acercando hasta besarla pero nada ocurrió._

-Bueno al menos le he dado un beso y para mi es más que suficiente.- suspire sentándome y tomando su mano, como se me había hecho costumbre.- Te quiero Tori.- le di un beso en la frente y me quede dormida.

_**xxx**_

_Me sentía perdida, no sabía dónde está y no recordaba que había pasado…. Sentía mis parpados pesados y me cuerpo adolorido, además me daba vueltas la cabeza._

_Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en una habitación totalmente blanca, vi a mi alrededor y pude ver algunos arreglos, un oso gigante de peluche en una esquina junto a un globo que decía "Mejórate pronto". Enfrente de mi había un lindo dibujo de mi junto a mis amigos sonriendo en un escenario y abajo decía "Te quiero", entonces recordé el accidente y como empuje a Jade cuando iba a salir lastimada. Siendo ya consciente donde me encontraba, trate de levantarme pero sentí un peso encima de mis piernas, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Jade dormida tranquilamente. Se ve tan tierna, ¿estará aquí porque se siente culpable?, o ¿Por qué en verdad le preocupo?_

-Que linda.- dije mientras pasaba una de mis manos por su cabello, ella se movió y abrió lentamente los ojos y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

-Hola.- dije con una sonrisa mientras ella seguía callada mirándome.

_**xxx**_

_Al sentir un pequeño roce en mi cabello abrí mis ojos, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Tori despierta mirándome cariñosamente, yo estaba congelada, no lo podía creer había despertado, por fin, Tori había despertado._

-Hola.- escuche que me dijo con una característica sonrisa suya, después de todo lo que paso, ella aun me sonreía.

-Tori.- por fin pude contestar mientras me levantaba a abrazarla y yo comenzaba a sollozar.

-Auch.- dijo esta por mi abrazo sorpresivo, yo me separe inmediatamente.

-Lo siento, no quise lastimarte.- conteste apenas audible y mirando al piso, mientras algunas lágrimas aun salían por mis ojos.

-No te preocupes Jade sé que no fue con intención, ahora ven.- hablo con voz calmada, cuando levante la vista ella tenía los brazos abiertos.

-Está bien, no quiero lastimarte mas.- dije mientras le baja los brazos, vi en su cara algo de decepción.- Me alegra que hayas despertado.

-¿Me has dicho Tori?- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Fue la emoción del momento, no te emociones Vega.- trate de sonar molesta.- Deja ir por un doctor para que te cheque.- Salí de la habitación y busque a uno.

_Después de unos 15 minutos fuera el doctor salió y me dijo que todo estaba en orden y que ahorita localizarían a su familia. Yo le agradecí y nuevamente entre dentro de la habitación._

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?- pregunto de repente.

-Más o menos 2 semanas.- conteste tratando de no sonar feliz porque ya estaba bien.

-¿Y todo este tiempo has estado visitándome?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Bueno si, fue mi culpa todo lo que pasó es lo mínimo que podía hacer.- dije tratando de sonar como siempre.

-Oh.- fue todo lo que dijo, se miraba triste. _¿Y si André tenía razón?_

-También estaba preocupada por ti.- dije suavemente. Ella volteo a verme con una linda sonrisa.

-¿En verdad?-

-Sí, yo en verdad me preocupe, ¿Por qué te arriesgaste por alguien como yo?- en verdad quería sacarme esa duda.

-Bueno… yo… amm… esto.- balbuceaba mientras se ruborizaba.- Porque aunque tú no me consideras tu amiga, yo a ti si.-con que era por eso, ahora yo no pude evitar sentir decepción, bueno al menos podríamos ser amigas.

-Veras todo este tiempo estuve haciéndome esa pregunta y la verdad aunque no lo quisiera admitir yo también te considero mi amiga.- dije mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

-¿En verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-De verdad.- dije manteniendo mi sonrisa en el rostro y luego me puse seria.- Hay otra cosa.- mencione mirando su rostro confuso, era ahora o nunca decirle que la quería, así que fui acercándome cada vez mas.- Verás Tori, la verdad yo…- a casi nada de su rostro, fui interrumpida por que alguien abrió la puerta de golpe, dejando ver a una Trina con lágrimas en los ojos, a lado una Cat muy feliz al igual que André y Robbie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. _Bien creo que no era el momento adecuado, ¿volveré a tener el mismo valor que antes? _Les mande la mirada más fría que podría mostrar por arruinar el momento, solo André y Trina entendieron el mensaje y me miraron con nerviosismo.

-TORI.- chillo Cat corriendo a abrazarla.

-Cuidado.- la detuve antes de que se le abalanzara tomándola del brazo, los demás me vieron confusos.- Lo siento es que Tori aun esta adolorida, abrázala con delicadeza.- dije soltándola del brazo mientras sentía mi cara arder. André y Robbie se acercaron también mientras Trina seguía en el marco de la puerta.

-Qué bueno que ya estés bien Tori.- mencionaba el músico.

-Gracias.- respondía ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien creo que ya es algo tarde, así que mejor me voy.- dije apresurada tomando mis cosas, extrañamente me sentía nerviosa y sentía mis mejillas muy calientes, estuve a punto de besarla otra vez aunque ella no supiera eso, ellos me miraron extrañados y ella me miraba algo triste pero ahora no era el momento.- No se preocupen después vuelvo.- y salí a toda prisa de ahí mientras Trina me seguía.

-JADE.-gritaba.- JADE.- volvió a llamar antes de que me diera alcance.

-¿QUÉ?- le respondí con cierta molestia.

-¿Por qué te vas de pronto?- me cuestiono.- ¿Acaso no querías que Tori despertara? Y ¿Crees que no es el momento adecuado para confesarte?- me dijo arqueando una ceja.

-¿Eh?- la mire confusa.- No sé de qué hablas, yo no estaba a punto de hacer tal cosa.- dije indiferente, _¿Cómo podría saber lo que estuve a punto de hacer?_

-Mira si no lo quieres confrontar ahora está bien, sé que con el simple hecho que haya despertado es un motivo suficiente para que te sientas nerviosa o con miedo.- hablo tranquilamente, _la verdad desde el accidente de Tori, Trina actuaba diferente ahora si parecía la hermana mayor._ Yo solo me limite a observarla en silencio y solo asentí mientras retomaba mi camino.

_La verdad es que si tenía sentimientos encontrados, me sentía ansiosa, culpable, feliz, en cierto modo triste al pensar que ella no me quiera del mismo modo. Pero más que nada tenía miedo, miedo a que ella ya tuviera a alguien y perderla sin haberla tenido._

* * *

**_Bueno que tal esta? ¿les gusto? ¿les desagrado?... ¿Qué hará Jade?, ¿Qué hará Beck? ¿Qué hará Trina? ¿Serán lo suficientemente valientes para decirse lo que sienten?..._**

**_ Bien paso a retirarme esperando algún review de su parte ya que todo eso me hace muy feliz -w-_**

**_ Los quiero mucho :D Nos leemos... lalalala... c:_**


	2. Chapter 2

******Bien para empezar no sé como pedir perdón por tardar mas de una semana de lo planeado que tenía subir este capítulo, pero es que tuve un pequeño bloqueo y poca inspiración además de varios problemas que tuve y podría pasarme diciendo mil y una excusas de lo que me sucedió pero no tiene caso... otra cosa es que creo que siempre no será un double-shot ya que se me ocurrieron otras cosas pero aún así será una historia corta uno o dos capítulos más, espero y les guste y no me odien :C**

**En verdad mis mas sinceras disculpas Selene Cruxe u.u lamento mucho, creo que tu castigo divino se alargo y fue sin querer, y no te preocupes por el MP, si vas a mi perfil verás el link para que me agregues a facebook^^ y podremos discutir ahí... y pronto me pondré al corriente con tus 2 actualizaciones...**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Dan y Nickelodeon (ya que por mi habría mucho JORI*-*)**

* * *

_Aun no puedo creer como he salido corriendo del hospital, soy una idiota casi beso a Tori ¿Qué tal si ella me rechazaba al momento de hacerlo? _

Toco mis labios una vez más mientras estoy acostada en la cama, llevo como 2 horas tirada aquí y mi móvil no ha dejado de sonar con llamadas de parte de André y Trina, _no puedo creer lo suaves que son sus labios y aunque haya sido un beso robado y no haya sido correspondido, creo que es uno de los mejores que he tenido._

Decido levantarme, cuando me asomo por la ventana veo que ha oscurecido así que decido que mañana temprano iré a ver a Vega, me dije a mi misma que me convertiría en su mejor amiga. Le mando un mensaje a André diciéndole que estoy bien y que nos vemos mañana en el hospital y le mando otro a Trina en el cual le pongo que no siga insistiendo más en el tema.

Así que vuelvo a recostarme pero ahora con el motivo de dormir un rato.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto un poco mejor que el anterior, me alegra que en una semana más me quitaran el estúpido yeso, me dificulta hacer unas cosas. Después de arreglarme y hablar con André me dispongo a salir de la casa y dirigirme al hospital.

_Estoy sumamente nerviosa, aun no puedo creer lo cobarde que fui y yo prometiéndome que me convertiría en su mejor amiga y ni siquiera pude hablar con ella por los nervios._

Llego al hospital, subo el ascensor y como aún es temprano abro cuidadosamente la puerta y lo que veo me deja en shock, Beck está aquí y está besando a Tori. _Diablos, diablos sabía que esto podría pasar, siento que las piernas me fallan, que el aire me falta y que mis ojos están amenazando con llorar. Tori me ve y se separa rápidamente de él._

-Jade, esto no es lo que parece.- me dice pero yo la ignoro, Beck se voltea y tiene una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Di media vuelta.

-Lo siento, yo los dejo solos.- y me fui inmediatamente de allí.

_Lo sabía, sabía que a Vega le gusta Beck siempre lo supe, una cosa es que me dijera que no andaba con él y la otra es que ella quisiera andar con él. Me siento tan estúpida, si ellos dos empiezan a andar no creo que pueda hacerme amiga de Tori, no lo soportaría._

Estaba corriendo cuando choque con alguien y caí al piso. Levanto la vista y miro a André un poco confundido y preocupado.

-Jade, ¿estás bien? –me pregunta preocupado. Tal vez sea porque me he caído o por las lágrimas que ya han salido. Me extiende una mano para ayudar a pararme.

-Sí, gracias.- digo tomando su mano y parándome. –Bueno es mejor que me vaya. –le digo apunto de continuar con mi trayecto.

-Espera. –me dice mientras me detiene. -¿Por qué estas llorando?, ¿Qué ha pasado? –me dice intranquilo.

-Nada André, nada ha pasado, solo que era cierto a Tori le gusta Beck. –respondo tristemente, el me mira incrédulo. –Los vi besándose antes de entrar a la habitación. –termino apretando un poco los ojos para no dejar salir más lágrimas.

-Pero eso es imposible, es un error, ven acompáñame a verla. –me respondió mientras yo me soltaba de su agarre.

-Claro que no lo es, yo los vi y no…- pero no me dejo terminan y me jalo de nuevo a la habitación de Tori.

**XXX**

_Después de despertar todo fue muy raro, Jade estaba aquí, durmiendo a lado mío, ella no se dio cuenta pero yo sí, me tenía agarrada de la mano y se sentía tan bien y al verme sonreírle empezó a llorar, hasta me abrazo pero luego volvió a ser la misma de siempre y se fue sin decir nada. Todos se quedaron viendo raro, yo juraría que estaba a punto de besarme pero tal vez eran alucinaciones mías y sentía, lo sentía tan real, ya que me tocaba los labios y sentía como si ya la hubiera besado o mejor dicho es como si ya me hubiera besado sin tener que hacerlo. ¿Acaso ya habré enloquecido?_

Estuve platicando un rato con mis amigos y mi hermana, la cual se quedó conmigo me comento que mis padres habían salido por el trabajo de papa y que ambos lamentaban no estar aquí y que regresaría lo más pronto posible. Un tiempo después mis amigos se marcharon. En la mañana siguiente mi hermana fue a bañarse a la casa y me quede completamente sola.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos respecto a Jade que no sentí cuando alguien entraba a la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes Tori? - me preguntaron y al voltear vi a Beck parado cerca de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y unas flores en la mano, _ahora que lo pienso él no estaba ayer con nosotros y nadie lo menciono ¿Por qué habrá sido?_

-Me siento bien, gracias.- le respondí dándole una sonrisa de respuesta, él se acercó un poco más.

-Siento no haber podido venir antes pero estaba ocupado.- me dijo sentándose en la cama en la que yo estaba.

-Si no te preocupes, lo entiendo.- le dije, aunque la verdad me sentía un poco incomoda con su presencia es como si algo en él hubiera cambiado.

-Sabes Tori con todo lo que paso me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante.- seguía hablando mientras más se acercaba a mí.

-Ah sí, ¿de qué te diste cuenta?- le pregunte mientas yo me alejaba un poco de él.

-De que me gustas.- contesto rápidamente y me beso, _quede en shock de un momento a otro él me estaba besando, pero yo no quería así que me separe de él y sentí que alguien nos miraba, cuando voltee hacia la puerta se encontraba Jade. Oh no, oh no, esto no era nada bueno._

-Jade, esto no es lo que parece.- le dije rápidamente en cambio me ignoro y volteo a ver a Beck, _ver su rostro ¿triste?, ¿enojado? Me partió a la mitad, eso solo significaba una cosa. _

-Lo siento, yo los dejo solos.- nos dijo rápidamente antes de voltearse e irse inmediatamente. _Me sentí mal, ¿la razón por la que Jade se puso así fue porque aun quiere a Beck? O ¿Por qué?, ya que la verdad no entiendo nada._

-Jade.- le grite pero fue inútil, ella ya se había ido.

-Hey Tori, sigo aquí.- dijo Beck ya que me había olvidado completamente de él. Yo solo voltee a verlo. –Entonces, Tori Vega ¿quisieras ser mi novia? –me pregunto mirándome directamente.

-Beck, en verdad lo siento pero yo no pued…- pero él me interrumpió antes de seguir.

-¿Por qué no puedes?, ¿es de nuevo por Jade?, Tori ella no te considera su amiga, ni siquiera alguna conocida y por su culpa estás aquí, ella no merece que tú te preocupes por ella.- grito desesperado. –Vamos yo siempre he estado ahí para ti Tori, no me digas que no te gusto si se cómo me miras, siempre me ayudas y me has apoyado.

_Y antes de que pudiera decir algo escuche como alguien salía corriendo y otra persona más entraba a la habitación._

-André. –exclamamos sorprendidos ambos. _Extrañamente André miraba a Beck con el ceño fruncido y parecía molesto, que raro André y Beck son muy buenos amigos para que se miren así… ¿De qué es lo que me he perdido todo este tiempo?_

-Creí que Trina te dijo que no podías visitar a Tori. –respondió tranquilo pero aun con ese semblante molesto. _¿Cómo que Trina le prohibió venir a verme?, ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Beck?_

-Esa loca no puede mandarme. –respondió algo molesto.

-Beck es de mi hermana de quién hablas.- _ahora yo estaba molesta con él, que se cree para expresarse así de mi hermana, puede que Jade siempre haya dicho que nadie la quiere, que no tiene amigos pero ayer que Jade se salió de la habitación Trina corrió detrás de ella, necesito que alguien me aclare las cosas, siento que no me dicen todo._

-Lo siento Tori, fue sin querer es que estoy un poco molesto.- me respondió tratando de calmarme.

-Beck es mejor que salgas de la habitación antes de que llegue Trina o yo mismo tendré que sacarte.- dijo André, ahora parecía aún más molesto a como entro. _¿Desde cuándo André y mi hermana se llevan bien?_

-No tienes derecho a eso, Tori es la que elige si me voy o no, ya que como despertó ella tiene derecho a opinar lo que le parece.- termino mientras tomaba mi mano que al instante yo solté.

-Beck te pido amablemente que te vayas, quiero hablar con André a solas.- _le digo tratando de sonar tranquila pero la verdad estaba molesta, se expresó muy mal de Jade y eso que según fue su novia y duraron casi 3 años, el me está mirando incrédulo_.- Otra cosa Beck, no quiero ser tu novia y no es porque no pueda, lo siento pero yo ya quiero a otra persona.- le sonrió, el suelta una risa sarcástica y azota la puerta cuando sale. El ambiente es menos tenso a cuando estaba Beck pero aun lo está, André parece reflexionar sobre algo pero yo lo que quiero es respuestas. –André, ¿si te pregunto algo me contestaras con la verdad? –le pregunto y él sale de sus pensamientos.

-Claro Tori, ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?- dijo mientras acercaba una silla y se ponía a lado mío.

-Bueno verás siento que ayer no me contaron muchas cosas, más que lo superficial y pues quería que me dijeras todo, en verdad todo lo que ha pasado.- le mencione seria, el solo me miro algo sorprendido.

-Pues sabes Tori yo no soy el más indicado para decirte y…- no lo deje terminar.

-André eres mi mejor amigo, una de las personas en las que más confió por favor.- le suplique un poco, el solo suspiro y asintió. –Bien lo primero es, ¿Por qué Beck tenía prohibido venir a verme?

-La cosa está así Tori, estas últimas semanas Beck se ha portado como un completo patán, no hubo día, hora ni minuto que le recalcara a Jade que fue su culpa que terminarás en el hospital.- respondió algo molesto. –Además alardeaba de que tú lo querías a él y cosas así, y como soy tu mejor amigo sé que no lo quieres a él, a quien quieres es a Jade y sabía que no te gustaría que Jade se sintiera culpable, aunque al inicio si llegue a pensar que era su culpa, pero nos contó que tú la habías empujado así que mi cabeza hizo clic. –me decía mientras hacia algunos ademanes con las manos.

-¿Y en que hizo clic tu cabeza? –pregunte curiosa.

-Pues que a ti no te gustaría que Jade se sintiera culpable y triste por el accidente o ¿me equivoco? Es por eso que pues hable con ella y le dije que no se sintiera mal por eso. –termino respondiéndome con otra pregunta.

-Bueno la verdad estás en lo cierto André y gracias pero ¿en verdad Jade se puso mal por lo que me paso? –dije totalmente incrédula, él me sonrió y asintió. –Pero, pero estamos hablando de Jade creí que ella se alegraría de que me pasara algo malo, siempre lo deseo. –le conteste aun sin creer que en verdad se preocupara por mí.

-Yo creo que las personas cambian Tori y como tú siempre nos has dicho y querido enseñar de que Jade no es una chica tan mala como aparenta, que tu creías que solo era un disfraz para esconder sus miedos e inseguridades y la verdad estas semanas hemos podido comprobarlo todos.- dijo sonriendo y yo sonreí, _¿Jade realmente se comportaba así? Y luego me acorde de lo que vio hace rato y agache un poco la mirada además de que… _-André. –reaccione de pronto.

-¿Qué sucede Tori? –pregunto preocupado.

-Antes de que entraras, ¿quién venía contigo? –le dije mirándolo directamente, que diga otra persona, que no diga el nombre de Jade.

-Jade, fue la que salió corriendo.- me respondió seriamente.

-Lo sabía, ella aún sigue queriendo a Beck.- dije tristemente.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? –me pregunto mi amigo tomando mi mano.

-Pues porque salió corriendo cuando nos vio besándonos y volvió a correr cuando escucho como Beck se expresaba muy mal de ella. –le dije totalmente triste. –Eso demuestra que aún lo quiere André y yo que la quiero a ella. –iba a empezar a llorar pero André hablo.

-Tori no digas tonterías, Jade ya no siente nada por Beck, ella… -pero luego guardo silencio.

-¿Ella qué, André? –le pedí que me dijera.

-Como te he dicho chica yo no soy el indicado en decirte estas cosas. –contesto tratando de zafarse y justo cuando iba a volver a insistir entro Trina acompañada de Cat y Robbie.

-Oye, ¿y la gótica? –pregunto mi hermana entrando a la habitación.

-Ella se fue hace rato. –conteste para no decir todo lo demás.

-Tori, Tori traemos buenas noticias del doctor. –hablo mi pelirroja amiga muy feliz.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Cuáles son? –pregunte contagiándome un poco de su gran humor.

-En la tarde te darán de alta, claro después de unos análisis que vendrán a hacerte y es por eso que ya me llevo a todos tus amigos. –respondió Trina feliz. _No puedo creerlo más de rato saldré, debo hablar con Jade y explicarle las cosas, decirle que no quiero a Beck y que en verdad quiero ser su amiga ya que no puedo confesarle lo que siento ya que me da miedo a que se aleje de mi para siempre. _Mis amigos se despidieron y dijeron que me verían más tarde en mi casa.

**XXX**

Los chicos salieron de la habitación de Victoria y se dirigieron a la cafetería.

-Chicos debo decirles algo. –hablo el moreno serio.

-¿Qué sucedió André? –pregunto Robbie.

-La cosa es que Beck vino en la mañana a ver a tu hermana. –los demás pusieron cara de asombro.

-¿Cómo que ese idiota se atrevió a venir después de que le dije que no podía? –pregunto enfadada Trina.

-Eso no es todo, Jade los vio besarse. –dijo intranquilo.

-¿Qué? –grito Cat, el cual causo un regaño por parte de algunos trabajadores del hospital. Los chicos se disculparon.

-Pero yo creí que a Tori le gustaba Jade. –dijo confuso el chico de lentes.

-Igual yo. –hablo Cat.

-Es que el la beso sorpresivamente o es lo que quiero pensar ya que Jade no me conto muy bien, le dije que fuéramos a hablar con Tori para arreglar el malentendido y aunque tuve que llevármela casi a rastras sucedió otra cosa más. –les conto rápidamente el pelinegro toda la demás versión de la historia.

-Oh ese patán como se atreve a decirme loca además de hablar así de mi futura cuñada y sobre todo por robarle un beso a mi hermana, le daré la paliza de su vida. –decía la mayor de las Vega muy molesta.

-¿Futura cuñada? –pregunto Robbie confuso luego anexo. –Pero no sabemos cómo Jade reaccionaría si tu hermana se le declara. –decía confundido.

-Jajaja. –rio Trina.- Eso déjaselo a la increíble de mí, miren haremos esto. –y les conto un plan a los chicos.

**XXX**

_Diablos me sentía tan mal, después del beso no creí que hubiera otra cosa peor más que la declaración de Beck hacia ella, él le dijo toda la verdad, yo no merezco su amistad todo lo que le hice en el pasado fue mucho la he lastimado mucho y creyendo que podría convertirme en su mejor amiga, no merezco eso sería suficiente ser solo compañeras. ¿Por qué no puedo parar de llorar? Eso es muy diferente a las veces que termine con Beck, con el solo sentí mucha tristeza pero ahora siento que me duele el pecho y se me dificulta respirar._

Estaba acostada en mi cama cuando vibra mi celular por un mensaje. No tenía ganas de verlo pero lo hice.

André:

Hey chica es mejor que muevas tu trasero y vengas a casa de Tori.

_Para que quiere André que vaya a casa de Tori, ¿ella ya estará ahí?, no quiero, no puedo verla a lado de Beck, así que le contesto lo siguiente._

Jade:

No puedo André, no ahora que Vega es novia de él.

Después del mensaje creí que me dejaría en paz pero me llego otro.

André:

Me importa un cacahuate que no puedas, debes venir ahora es importante.

Eso sonó más a una orden o algo, así que me preocupe un poco, ¿habrá pasado otra cosa mala?

Jade:

¿Acaso ha pasado algo malo?

Le termine mandado ya que me hizo preocupar un poco, ya no me respondió y eso me dejo mucho más nerviosa e inquieta, ¿está bien Tori?

Como ya no recibí otro mensaje me levante rápidamente, poniéndome mis botas, una chaqueta y tomando las llaves de mi moto.

Cuando llegue a la casa de los Vega no se miraba ningún movimiento, toque la puerta varias veces y me abrió Trina.

-Hey si viniste. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ha pasado algo malo, André me ha dicho que es importante y ya no me respondió, ¿Dónde está tu hermana? ¿Cómo está? –pregunte rápidamente olvidándome de que ella era novia de Beck.

-Tranquila chica. –Escuche a André mientras bajaba las escaleras.- Tori todavía no está aquí le vamos a preparar una bienvenida y necesitábamos tu ayuda. –termino.

-¿Pero no debieron hablarle a Beck? –_les pregunte y ellos me miraron raro, tal vez Tori no les ha dicho que son novios aunque André si sabe_.- Bueno yo solo digo ya saben pues que Beck es su novio y eso. –les respondí para empezar mi marcha a la puerta.

-Es que eres lenta en verdad. –respondió Trina exasperada.- Y por eso la increíble Trina te ayudara. –dijo antes de acercase a mí.

-No necesito tu ayu…pero que mierda. –no termine ya que alguien me había tapado los ojos por la parte de la espalda además de amarrarme las muñecas en un movimiento veloz_, solo espero que la persona que haya sido rece por su vida_.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo x3 hahaha**

**¿Qué tiene en mente Trina? ¿Por qué todos actúan sospechosamente? ¿Por qué Jade están cobarde? ¿Por qué Beck siempre tiene que arruinar lindos momentos? ¿Cuál será la sorpresa de Tori?**

**Bueno como les dije lamento mucho la tardanza espero no tardar tanto para el otro y espero que en el transcurso de esta semana suba las actualizaciones de mis otras historias :)**

**Ahora los agradecimientos: **

**Selene Cruxe: **No sabes lo feliz me hace saber que en verdad te haya encantado y espero no te importe que la alargue un poco x3 espero y disfrutes de esta actualización y tratare de no tardar mas para que no tengas castigo divino n.n y en verdad lamento la demora :c

**Minecrandres: **awww ¿en verdad estuviste con lágrimas en casi todo el capítulo? que tierna... pues en esta historia trato de hacer a una Jade mas sensible y que se libre de esa mascara o fachada que muestra como la chica mala y ruda cuando en verdad es una buena persona:) espero te haya gustado este cap...

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade: **Muchas gracias por tu review y aquí esta el siguiente espero y te haya gustado, ahora a volver a esperar un poquito mas x3 hehe

**DannyWest: **pues ya vez lo que paso... ese Beck metiendose donde no lo llaman pero buee x3 espero y te haya gustado n.n muchas gracias por tu comentario(:

**vaniap0211: **¿Qué crees que Trina tenga planeado? haha no sé porque mucho odian a Trina o les cae mal, yo siento que debajo de toda esa extravagancia y egocentrismo hacia si misma, existe una buena hermana mayor que hace las cosas a su manera xD espero y te haya gustado, gracias por tu review *-*

**mica: **gracias por comentar :) los reviews me dan motivación para seguir :3

**sarias: **por fin esta la actualización, lamento la demora u.u gracias por comentar:)

**cutercox: **muchas gracias por tu comentario^^ espero haya sido de tu agrado, nos leemos en el siguiente :P

**Mas alla de la realidad: **En verdad leer comentarios tuyos me emociona mucho, he leído casi todas tus historias y me encantan OuO gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado esta actualización C:

**Bien eso ha sido todo por el momento, en verdad agradezco todos sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir... en verdad los aprecio mucho mis queridos lectores:) por ustedes es por quienes escribo :'D **

**Pd... acá en mi país se festejo el día del padre, me felicitan a todos sus papas:) y espero hayan tenido un buen domingo^^ sin mas me despido, Bye c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien después de tanto tiempo tener esta historia en una breve descanso, por FIN aquí esta el último capítulo de este fic... Espero y sea de su agrado :)**

**Bien Selene aquí tienes por fin el FINAL de tu regalo de cumpleaños (sorpresa, actualice antes del domingo xD)... después de meses de atraso, sabes que lamento la demora y ojala te guste... creo que en el final podrás ver que me acorde de vos ;)**

**Sin más los dejo leer la histoira...**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no pertenecen sino a Dan y a la cadena Nickelodeon :C**

* * *

Sentí como entre varias personas me empujaban hacia dentro de una habitación, luego me amordazaron, amarraron mis pies y luego me destaparon los ojos. Mire a todos lados y me encontré con la fastidiosa de Trina mirándome con una enorme sonrisa que tramaba algo maligno, luego mi vista viajo al rostro de Cat la cual tenía una mirada preocupada, pero no miraba a Robbie y André, sino hasta que se abrió la puerta y entraron con una enorme caja. Ambos me tomaron de los brazos sin dejar de sonreír mientras yo trababa de forcejear con ellos. ¿Qué es lo que tenían planeado?

-No hagas mucho ruido West. –hablo divertida la mayor de las Vegas antes de cerrar dichosa caja conmigo dentro. Después sentí como era arrastrada la caja por la habitación. Y ya no supe más.

Por más que forcejeaba y trataba de alcanzar mis tijeras no lo lograba, me rendí después de varios intentos ya que habían hecho un excelente trabajo en encerrarme, _pero ¿por qué?, eso es lo que rondaba mi cabeza, ¿por qué me habían metido a una maldita caja? Mejor deje de moverme, solo había silencio y oscuridad a mi alrededor, nunca lo diría en voz alta pero tenía algo de miedo, ¿a qué? No sé la verdad, estaba sola a pesar de lo que aparento, una de las cosas que más odio es estar sola, sentirme sola y abandonada justo como ahora._ Estoy encerrada en una caja, con las manos y pies atados, mi boca amordazada, estoy en la oscuridad y todo el ruido y sonido que hubo cerca murió. Solo escuche como cerraron una puerta y luego nada. Y me sentí vacía así como la caja en la que estaba encerrada.

Simplemente me quede ahí quieta en la oscuridad, reflexionando todo lo que ha pasado estas últimas semanas. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que estaba aquí y me sentía desesperada, _¿Cuánto más me iban a dejar dentro de esta cosa? En verdad me estoy empezando a enojar y mucho ¿Acaso este es un castigo por algo que he hecho?_ Cuando me saquen de aquí primero cortare a Trina con mis tijeras, después despedazare a Rex para que Robbie sufra, a André le haré llorar para que tenga pesadillas conmigo y a Cat le destrozare uno de sus tontos peluches. Solo cuando me saquen de aquí conocerán mi furia.

De repente se escuchó el sonido de un carro llegar, varias puertas fueron azotadas. Se escuchaban algunas voces que conocía a la perfección pero no entendía de lo que estaban hablando.

-Sorpresa. –escuche que gritaban. Eso sí que lo entendí. Luego hubo aplausos, creo que Tori ya había llegado del hospital. Se escuchaban algunas risas, música y demás cosas. Empecé a moverme para tratar de salir nuevamente, después sentí como le daban una patada a la caja.

-Contrólate Jade o arruinaras las cosas. –se escuchó la chillante e irritante voz de Trina.

-Déjame salir. –trataba de decir pero obviamente no se entendía nada por la mordaza que tenía. El timbre de la puerta sonó y de repente la música que habían puesto se detuvo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –ahora fue la voz de André la que resonó con cierto enojo.

-Tú no estás invitado. –le siguió Cat con un tono que me sorprendió. Creo que era entre rabia y tristeza. ¿Quién rayos había llegado?

–Solo quiero hablar con Tori un momento. –escuche esa voz tan familiar, _lo que me resultaba extraño era que también sonaba entre molesto y fastidiado algo raro en él. ¿Qué hacía Beck acá? Ah claro es el novio de Tori, entonces ¿por qué todos están disgustados al verlo llegar? ¿Estarán de mi lado? Pero si Vega es feliz con él, no me importa solo quiero que ella sea feliz, se lo merece. _

–Lo siento Beck. –hablo ahora Tori, ya que desde que comenzó su bienvenida no había dicho ni una sola palabra. –Pero creo que ya todo quedó claro en el hospital. –lo dijo con su tono amable de siempre.

–Pero, ya te lo he dicho eso que sientes nunca será correspondido y conmigo puedes ser muy feliz. –sonó totalmente desesperado y frustrado. – ¡Que no lo entiendes esa persona jamás te querrá como yo te quiero a ti! –grito fuertemente.

Y entonces Tori empezó a sollozar, se escuchaba que había empezado a llorar. Maldito Beck como se atreve a gritarle a Vega y hacerla llorar, que importa si está enamorada de otra persona que no sea él o que no sea yo. Pero si no llega a querer a Tori como sintió que quiere a esa persona sería un completo idiota. Quiero golpear a Beck por hacerla llorar en su fiesta.

_Maldición ¿por qué me tuvieron que encerrar aquí? _Empecé a moverme mucho más fuerte que antes con una sola cosa en mente, golpear a Oliver.

Todos estaban discutiendo y al parecer yo pasaba desapercibida o mejor dicho el movimiento de la caja. –Chica deja de moverte o echaras todo a perder. –logre identificar a André con el ruido que tenían. –"_Maldición Harris déjame salir, quiero patear el trasero de Oliver". –_decía en mi mente mientras en mi boca solo se oía un: mmm… mmm… a.

–LARGATE de una buena vez. –resonó fuertemente la voz de Trina.

–Trina no lo golpees. –menciono Cat preocupada. _No, Cat deja que Trina haga algo bueno por una vez en su vida. Quisiera ver como lo golpea. _Se oyeron unos últimos gritos y amenazas, después hubo nuevamente silencio.

–Chicos, no es por nada y no quiero ser una malagradecida ya que veo que se esforzaron para hacer esta pequeña fiesta pero la verdad es que todavía estoy cansada además de que bueno con lo sucedido de ahorita ya no tengo ganas de festejar nada. –se escuchó desanimada y al final con un enorme suspiro.

–Pero Tori, tu hermana se esforzó mucho. –trato de reflexionar Robbie.

–Lo sé Robbie, es solo que… –fui interrumpida y no pudo continuar.

–Pero nada Victoria, disfrutarás la fiesta y punto. –demando su hermana mayor.

–Así es chica, y ya te lo hemos dicho, Beck se equivoca y esa persona tal vez te corresponda. –hablo animado André.

–Cierto Tori, yo también estoy segura que esa persona te quiere como tú a ella. –menciono muy feliz mi mejor amiga. _¿Quién es esa persona que Vega quiere? ¿Quién será? ¿Por qué yo no la conozco? Diablos me mata saber quién es esa persona afortunada en la cual Tori se ha fijado en ella. _

–Chicos, no creo que ella sienta lo mismo que yo. –les contesto triste. _Es, es una chica… Entonces Victoria se enamoró de una ¿chica? _

– ¿Y por qué no se lo dices Tori? –pregunto su mejor amigo. –Ya te he dicho que tal vez, ella… -no termino su oración.

–Basta André, sabes bien porque no puedo decírselo. –cortó rápidamente cualquier respuesta con ese tono tajante y entrecortado. –Sabes que no puedo ir hacia ella y decirle, Hey ¿cómo estás? Sabes algo curioso, me he enamorado de ti, sí lo sé ambas somos chicas y sí que parece masoquista después de todo lo que me has hecho. –hablaba sumamente rápido. _Pero que idiota ha maltratado así a Tori para que no tenga el valor de confesarle lo que siente. Esperen a dicho_ _todo lo que le han hecho… acaso se refiere a.._. –Simplemente no puedo ir así con Jade, André no puedo. –y de nuevo empezó a llorar. Pero ahora ella lloraba por mí culpa.

Empecé a moverme nuevamente desesperadamente. Se habían olvidado que ya llevaba como más de una hora dentro de esta cosa y estaba muy caliente además faltaba el aire y sobre todo por culpa de la mordaza, me estaba ahogando. Aunque en este momento podría morir en paz sabiendo que Tori siente lo mismo que yo.

– ¿Qué hay en esa caja? ¿Por qué se mueve tanto? –se escuchó asustada. Escuche varios voces lejanas, ya que me estaba desesperando aquí.

–Oh es tu regalo de bienvenida, ábrelo rápido. –dijeron todos. Se escuchaba como quitaban una envoltura y el tape. Por fin respiraré aire fresco.

– ¿JADE? –exclamo sumamente sorprendida Tori. Yo me paré rápido pero me maree por el calor y falta de aire. Hubiera tropezado si ella y su odiosa hermana no me hubieran sostenido.

**XXXX**

No podía creerlo, después de todo lo que había pasado en estos días y la previa discusión con Beck, y de confesar todo lo que siento por su ex novia, ahora la tenía delante de mí.

Cuando se paró bruscamente de la caja se tambaleo y casi cae si no fuera por Trina y por mí.

– ¿Qué hacías dentro de esa caja Jade? –le pregunte aun sorprendida. –mmm…mmm… –decía y yo no le entendía, hasta ahorita acaba de ver que estaba amarrada y tenía una mordaz además que se miraba más pálida de lo normal y respiraba agitadamente.

Rápidamente le quite el mordaz de la boca y tomo una bocanada de aire muy grande. –Gracias Vega. –dijo entrecortada. –Ahora sí, podrías explicarme que hacías dentro de esa caja. –le dije con tono preocupado por su apariencia, mientras le desamarraba las manos. _Aunque así se miraba tan sexy y podría llevármela a mi cama. Diablos Tori concéntrate, no puedes violar a Jade. _

–Pues este par de idiotas me encerraron ahí. –hablo furiosa y amenazando con sus manos a Cat, Trina, Robbie y André quienes reían nerviosamente. –Ya me las pagaran par de… -seguía amenazando a los chicos. –Vamos Jade, lo hicimos por una buena causa, tu sabes cuál. –hablaba mi hermana mientras se ponía delante de Cat, ya que ella si estaba más asustada que los demás.

– ¿Causa? –pregunte yo, haciendo nuevamente notar. _Esperen no tiene ni diez minutos que confesé estar enamorada de Jade. Sentí como mis mejillas ardían de la vergüenza al ver que Jade había caído en cuenta lo que sucedía. _–Jade, yo, esto, yo Jade en verdad, yo lo siento, siento haberme enamorado de ti. –hable tímida y nerviosamente al saberme descubierta. –Sé que debes estar pensando que es una locura y de seguro ya te querrás ir además de que ya tienes otro motivo para odiarme y... y. –la voz se me estaba yendo del temor y miedo que tenía a su rechazo así que por tal vez última vez me atreví a mirarla directamente a los ojos, ya que desde que me empecé a disculpar vi mucho más entretenido el piso. Me sorprendió mucho ver a Jade tan pero tan cerca de mí. Tomo mi barbilla con su mano y levanto más mi mirada.

–No te disculpes. –pidió suavemente. –No te disculpes por haberte enamorado de mí porque yo también lo he hecho. –hablo serenamente y mirándome directamente a los ojos, estábamos perdidas en los ojos de la otra. Yo admiraba sus bellos orbes azules y ella los míos.

Estábamos a escasos centímetros de nuestros labios, sentía en verdad sentía su aliento y respiración, ya estábamos por besarnos, estaba a punto de sentir los labios de Jade.

–Cof, cof. –fingió toser Trina, recordándonos que no estábamos solas. Voltee y estaban todos con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – ¿Y bien Tori, te gusto tu regalo? –pregunto cínicamente mi hermana con una sonrisa muy burlona.

–Eso era lo que querías decir y por eso nos has interrumpido. –le respondió molesta Jade, haciendo que todos retrocedieran un paso.

–Si era eso. –le contra ataco infantilmente. –además búsquense un hotel chicas. –termino fingiendo asco.

–Trina. –le grite yo, con mis mejillas coloradas. Todos los demás incluyendo Jade empezaron a reírse de mi reacción.

–Vaya Vega, no tenemos ni cinco minutos de ser novias y ya me quieres violar. –bromeo mi chica… _Esperen, dijo ¿novia? Soy su novia. _

–Jade. –exclame nuevamente avergonzada. –Pero saben algo chicos. –les hable y ellos me pusieron atención. –Gracias por este regalo. –y tome de sorpresa a Jade y la bese, al inicio se sorprendió pero no tardo en corresponderlo. –Bien ¿y ahora que hacemos? –pregunto Cat felizmente después de terminar el beso.

–Pues que les parece si festejamos. –sugirió mi hermana mientras prendía nuevamente la música y tomaba la mano de Cat para bailar con ella.

Los seis nos pusimos a bailar, sin duda alguna esta era una gran fiesta y tenía el mejor regalo de todos. La compañía y amor de Jade West.

**XXX **

Después de esa extraña y divertida confesión, le pedí a Tori salir conmigo un momento a fuera, mientras los demás miraban una película después de haber bailado como locos.

– ¿Qué me querías preguntar Jade? –me pregunto con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¿Estas segura que quieres ser mi novia? –le pregunte yo, mientras miraba hacia el cielo, en el cuál habían algunas estrellas.

– Porque la pregunta. –respondió preocupada. – ¿Acaso te has arrepentido de hacerme tu novia? –pregunto tristemente yo solo negué con la cabeza. – ¿Entonces? –pregunto esta vez confundida.

–Lo que trato de decirte, Tori es que. –no sabía cómo explicarme. –Sabes como soy. –ella asintió. –Soy muy celosa, me puedo molestar y enojar fácilmente, soy muy terca y testaruda, me encanta fastidiar a las personas, esas y muchas otras razones Beck termino conmigo porque no pudo soportar tanto además a pesar de todo eso, he sido muy mala contigo desde que has entrado a Hollywood Arts, ¿cómo has aceptado ser mi novia después de todo lo que te he hecho? –hable y pregunte seriamente mientras seguía contemplando el cielo sin poder verla a los ojos.

Sentí como se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano, con su otra mano tomo mi mejilla e hizo que la volteara a ver.

–En primera Jade, sé que eres celosa, enojona, gruñona, terca, testaruda, sueles ser mala con la gente pero aun así, a pesar de todo eso me enamore perdida y locamente de ti, porque no solo eres eso sino que también eres honesta, directa, sueles ser muy tierna y dulce cuando nadie te ve y no importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, eso se queda allá, el pasado es pasado, yo solo quiero disfrutar el presente y si se puede el futuro a tu lado. –termino su discurso sobando mi mejilla para luego besarme en los labios.

Fue un beso casto, puro y tierno, esa clase de besos, en donde no se necesita ni pasión ni nada de eso para sentirte completa.

–Prometo compensar todo lo malo que te hice. –le dije sinceramente después de separarnos. Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Solo prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo. –dijo con una sonrisa enorme y fijando su vista al cielo, y antes de responder. –Porque yo si prometo estar contigo no importa lo que llegue a pasar, solo te necesito a ti. –sonreí burlonamente a lo infantil y cursi que puede llegar a ser Tori.

–Yo te lo prometo Vega, tú también eres todo lo que necesito. –y ambas nos sonreímos. –Me haces decir cosas sumamente cursis. –me queje después de un tiempo en silencio. Y ambas nos pusimos a reír como locas.

Cat y Trina nos llamaron para que fuéramos dentro de la casa ya que tanto André como Robbie ya se iba. _Ya pensaría en una forma de vengarme de cada uno de ellos por encerrarme tanto tiempo en esa caja. _Vega y yo comenzamos a caminar a la casa pero antes de que yo entrara volví a fijar mi vista hacia el hermoso cielo que había esa noche y vi una estrella fugaz. _Casi no creía en esas cosas pero mi madre, me decía que las estrellas fugaces solían cumplir todos los deseos y anhelos de las personas. Así que pedí de deseo, que Vega y yo estuviéramos siempre juntas. _

_Lo sé algo demasiado cursi para Jade West pero vamos hasta las personas más malas, el amor les puede golpear duro._

* * *

**_Tan... Tan... ¿Les gusto? ¿Les disgusto? ¿Demasiado cursi? ¿Sin sentido? ¿Podría o pudo haber surgido Catrina? ... Bien, no hagan tanto caso... he estado más de cuatro horas haciendo trabajos y tareas pero en un momento de descanso me entro la inspiración y logre terminar el capítulo. Tal vez, no prometo nada o no diré fechas, subiré un epilogo... Ya saben, su relación en la escuela, la paliza de Jade hacia Beck, la venganza de Jade contra Trina y los demás, la relación de cuñadas de Jade y Trina, Catrina... no sé, tal vez... Mejor lo dejo al criterio de ustedes x3_**

**_En verdad gracias por ser tan pacientes y haber esperado tanto... Ojala haya sido de su agrado total _**

**_Ahora AGRADECIMIENTOS:_**

**_vaniap0211: Losé que saquen todos las antorchas... y quemen a Beck, aunque bueno aquí fue Trina la que le dio su merecido a ese patán e.e en verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario:) Espero te haya gustado el fic._**

**_Selene Cruxe: POR FIN AQUÍ LO TUVISTE; TU REGALO COMPLETO... x3 haha no hubo pastel pero creo que si hubo algo de acción... aunque me quedo todo cursi el final xD (y si preguntas por mí tarea, mejor hablemos del fic) ¿Qué te pareció? ... Bueno espero no haberte defraudado y que lo hayas disfrutado n.n Por cierto... dime si quieres Epilogo, para que sea regalo de Reyes Magos xD_**

**_Phantom1812: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad me fascino y me ayudo bastante, espero no haberte decepcionado en el final...Realmente aprecie tu review... muchas gracias nuevamente ^^  
_**

**_Nara375: Lo sé, todos se han aprovechado de la confusión y situación de Jade respecto a los sentimeintos de Tori x3 pero bueno que se le va a hacer xD ... Espero y te haya gustado el final..._**

**_SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade: Si todos odian a Beck, en la mayoría de mis historias xD y bueno gracias por lo de Hollywood Of The Dead, creo que es uno de mis fics más grandes que tengo... :) espero y hayas disfrutado este último cap :)_**

**_Cori: Gracias... bueno si eran dos capítulos pero terminaron siendo 3 y tal vez haya un epilogo x) y muchas gracias por lo de As..._**

**_Minecrandres: Espero que la paliza que le dio Trina a Beck haya sido suficiente... y lamento haberte dicho linda... Entonces diré eres muy lindo ^^ Gracias y espero que lo hayas disfrutado como yo lo hice escribiendolo..._**

**_DannyWest: Muchas gracias, en verdad... comentarios así son los que siempre me motivan a seguir escribiendo, espero y haya sido de tu completo agrado el final de este triple-shot :) y bueno la verdad quisiera actualizar mis historias más rápidamente, lamentablemente no cuento con el tiempo suficiente, eso si historia que comienzo, historia que termino, no importa si voy al ritmo de una tortuga XD_**

**_kira 511: Porque yo lo decido(? Y lamento haberte quitado el sueño alguna vez... Por fin acá tienes el final de este fic, espero y te haya gustado... muchas gracias por tus comentarios y bueno... ahora somos compañeras no solo por ser escritoras xD Nos estamos leyendo:)_**

**_Y bueno también quiero AGRADECER a los que leen y no dejan review, un enorme y fuerte abrazo... Se les quiere a todos... Y nos seguimos leyendo en mis demás fics C: _**

**_(-/\-): Sensei Alex se despide..._**


End file.
